Percy Jackson The Death Eater
by Glass of H2O
Summary: Percy awakens on a beach, only to discover that he is in England. The Death Eaters find him, and well... Set after TLO and during DH. ** On a hiatus **
1. Chapter 1

**Good day!**

**I kind of said to myself, that I really shouldn't write another fanfiction, that I have other things to do, blah, blah, blah. But then a stinking idea got stuck in my head that I just couldn't get out. Sorry if this story doesn't update much, I am currently working on another…project, I guess you could call it. It's after ****The Last Olympian**** and during ****The Deathly Hallows****; around the time that Ron left Hermione and Harry. Without further ado, I give you Percy Jackson; The Death Eater. (lame name, sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, nor do I own the Harry Potter series, unfortunately…. **

_Percy's POV_

I opened my eyes and sat up. Looking around, a frown formed on my burning face. I was on a beach… but not one on Long Island. I stood up and walked around a bit, trying to figure out where I was. A cool, December breeze blew on me, and I shivered. I winced when I realized that I was only wearing a pair of jeans, a camp T-shirt, and the wrist watch Tyson gave me.

Hoping to figure out my location, I stepped into the water. Immediately, I learned that I was on a shore of England. 1.9 miles away from London. I was too tired to use the energy to swim back to camp. Even with the energy the salt water gave me, it would probably burn me up just trying to get back.

I sighed and stepped back out of the water. Another breeze came and a shiver rippled its way up my spine. Checking my pockets, I silently cursed myself for not bringing any drachmas with me. I began walking towards the road, hoping that I would be able to find my own way to London. The bigger the city, the easier it would be to find a few coins lying around, which would give me access to a pay phone.

"How did I end up here?" I asked myself.

The previous day came crashing back to me.

_Flash back sorta thing!_

I had been at camp, hiding out there after another monster attack at Goode High School. Mom said she would take care of all problems, but I should probably lay low for a couple of weeks.

Anyway, I was at camp, and I was kind of down in the dumps. Earlier in the day, I had accidentally shot an arrow in Chiron's hide. He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but the blood trickling down his leg really didn't help. After I left that mess, I bumped into a child of Hephaestus, who had been openly carrying a bit of Greek fire to see if the gloves he had been working on were fire proof. The child of Hephaestus (who's name I think was Henry) tripped, and landed on a nymph's tree, causing it to burst into flames. The fire quickly spread to other trees. Camper, nymphs, and satyrs all rushed out, trying their hardest to put out the flames. Panicking, I felt the familiar tug in my gut, and doused the entire area. Everyone in the way of the wave became dripping wet. A got a bunch of angry glares from a lot of campers, some who were beginning to draw their weapons.

An anguished cry came from the Pavilion, and it sounded like Annabeth. Fear gripped my heart, and I practically flew towards the cry. Annabeth, who had been rushing towards the fire, had been blasted backwards by the wave. She just so happened to be carrying Daedalus's laptop, which was now dripping with water. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" she angrily yelled.

"Sorry!" I half yelled, half whispered back. I walked up, touched it, drying it at the same time. She grumpily turned it on. It didn't spark, which was a good thing, and she looked relieved to see that her latest plans for Olympus had stayed up. I glanced at part of it, and realized it looked a bit like the pictures of London that I had seen. "You're going for a more British style?" I asked.

She blushed. "Yes… slightly. Percy, I think some hippocampi want you. You should go." She got that deadly look in her eyes, that told me if I didn't leave soon I would be pinned on the ground with a dagger near my throat. (Which would pretty much be pointless, with the curse of Achilles on me and all…) Still, I didn't want to take my chances, and quickly high-tailed it down to the beach, where- as Annabeth said- there were a few Hippocampi waiting for me. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my socks, and dove into the water.

The next five hours were a blur for me. I did so many 'favors' for the Hippocampi, that I almost forgot that half of the camp was angry at me. Almost. I was reminded as my mind wandered as I swam back up towards the surface after finally finishing taking care of the Hippocampi's problems. I was mostly reminded by the shoe that flew down and hit me in the head when I was only about two feet away from the surface. As I clasped my now aching head, I looked down at the shoe and recognized it as one my own.

Not wanting to face the angry campers at the top, I swam to the bottom of the lake and laid down. Exhaustion from helping the Hippocampi over whelmed me and I fell asleep and dreamed about… England. I guess I willed the currents in my sleep to carry me, which pretty much burnt me out.

_End of flash black thing!_

I mentally cursed myself for being so klutzy the previous day. Tracking my way up the sand and to the road, I tried to figure out where I would spend the night, seeing as there was little to no chance of finding a way back home in this day.

I thought things through as I walked my way to London. I figured I would scrounge up enough change on the streets, or do some minor water tricks to earn money, to make a few phone calls. I would try calling my Mom, to let her know I wasn't dead, Annabeth, to hopefully send somebody from Camp Half-Blood with a pegasus, and if her phone was off- like it so normally was- I would call Rachel Elizabeth-Dare, and see if she could send out a helicopter or something. Although, I would feel weird asking Rachel for help...

I made it to London, and began to carefully look around for some loose change on the ground. I noticed a lot of people staring at me, a couple of people even gasping and running off. I shrugged my shoulders about them, though. They probably were just shocked to see some kid wandering the streets of London in jeans and a t-shirt in the middle of winter.

At last, I found enough money to make two phone calls. Searching quickly, and shivering in the bitter wind, I found a telephone booth.

I entered the booth, and shut the door, happily sighing as the wind was shut off from my skin. I looked at the phone. It looked a bit rusty, with a bunch of graffiti on it, but it seemed like it would work. Depositing the strange European coins in the old slot, I waited as the phone rang, praying that my mom would pick up the phone.

Just as I was beginning to give up hope, I heard the phone on the other end pick up. At the same time, somebody began banging on the door behind me. "Go find another phone!" I called out behind me, not bothering to turn around.

"Hello?" came my mother's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Mom!" I cried happily, feeling somewhat relieved to hear her voice.

"Percy! Thank the gods, where are you? You've been gone for two days, and nobody knows where you are!"

I swallowed. Two days? I've been asleep that long? The Achilles' curse did have the effect to make me need more sleep, but I didn't think it would ever make me sleep for more than a few hours extra. But two days…

"Percy? Are you there?" I heard my mom frantically ask on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said. The banging began again on the door behind me. "Go find another phone!" I growled out behind me, not bothering to turn around again.

"Percy, what's going on?" My mom asked, panic present in her voice.

"Somebody's just banging on the door of the telephone booth behind me, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Now, your location?"

"Er, mom… I'm in London…"

"What?" She asked/yelled, sounding completely shocked. "London, England?"

"Yeah Mom, London England. Do you think you could contact can for me and have somebody come-" That's all I was able to manage before somebody ripped the door open behind me.

I began to turn, but before I could turn completely, somebody shouted something, "Stupefy!" I think it was, that hit me in the small of my back.

I blacked out, vaguely hearing my mother's frantic cry of "Percy?" from the phone that was dangling by its' cord.

"I don't think it's Potter!" I heard a woman's voice with a British accent say.

"But he's got the green eyes and the dark hair!" a man's voice rumbled, too with a British accent.

I was able to register that I was lying on a cold, dusty, stone floor, and that a couple people were standing over me, watching me. My hands were chained up behind my back, and a gag was in my mouth.

"Get Draco, he'll know."

"I don't think it's Potter…" the woman grumbled, and I could hear her stalk off to go find the boy, or as I presumed he was a boy from his name, called Draco.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. My body was horribly stiff and didn't want to move. I groaned slightly, and heard a man stand up. "Yup, you've got green eyes. I s'pose you hid your glasses and did some spell to hide the scar so ye could just wander the streets of London, eh? Well, it wasn't enough to fool me!" The man remarked.

I looked up into the face of the man, getting my first good look at him. He had thick dark hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a beard. He wore dark robes, and was holding a…stick?

He sneered at me and tried to kick me in the side. But since I saw his foot coming, I was able to deflect it with the Achilles' curse. He ended up having his foot being sent in the opposite direction, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Dolohov! What is going on in here?" The same woman's voice asked. I looked up, and saw a woman with heavy lidded eyes, and wild, thick, dark hair. She seemed to have a mad, but beautiful, look about her. Her eyes flickered down to me. "Did you trip over the boy?"

He snarled, and stood. "No. He somehow was able to make my foot move the other direction."

"Well, he doesn't have his wand, does he? You did empty his pockets, right?"

Dolohov's face flushed. "No," he muttered.

"Imbecile!" She snarled at him, and quickly rushed towards me. I tried to worm my way away from her, which really isn't an efficient way of moving, and she grabbed me. Reaching inside my pockets, all she pulled out was Riptide- my trust worthy ball point pen that when you take off the cap, turns into a three foot gleaming bronze sword. She stared at in disgust and tossed it over her shoulder. Searching both sets of my pockets (front and back,) she seemed a bit dismayed. She opened my clenched fists, and found nothing in there. "What! Where's your wand?"

I stared at her like she was crazy, which she probably was. She took a stick out of her pocket- a wand; I guess you could call it- and pointed it at me. "Crucio!" She said, a small smirk on her face. Nothing happened. She raised her wand again, and, with a bit of irritation, cried out 'Crucio!' again.

Just as she was going in for a third time, a boy with pale blond hair stepped in the door way. He looked about a year older than me. He had a weathered look to him, and, even though he seemed only to be seventeen, looked like he had more to deal with than the average seventeen year olds. I've seen that look on many kids at camp. "You wanted to see me?" he addressed, too with a British accent, to Dolohov, who was now standing by the door, smiling. The boy reminded me of someone…

"Yes. Please, tell me, is that not the Potter boy on the floor right there?" He seemed smug.

The boy, Draco, I'm guessing, stared at me in confusion. He took in my eyes, my hair, and then my clothes. "What's Camp-Half Blood?" he wondered aloud to himself.

"Never mind that, is that Potter or not?" Dolohov angrily said.

Draco furrowed his brow. "I…I don't know. He could be. A simple trick used to hide the scar, a small alteration on his eyes to let him see without his glasses." Draco seemed nervous with his answered, but it seemed to please Dolohov.

"See?" he smugly said to the woman.

"He said it could be!" the woman barked back.

"Have you tried asking him who he is?" Draco asked quietly.

The room got quiet. "No…" said Dolohov, a small amount of realization in his voice and his shoulders slumped. Then he regained his posture. "Well, he could have bloody lied about who he was!"

The man quickly rushed forward to me, and roughly sat me up, grasping my shoulders tightly. He yanked out the gag, and I cough a bit of dust out of my lungs. "Well boy, you don't look stupid, are you Potter or not?" The woman asked, a snarl in her voice.

I looked up at Draco and the woman. They seemed strange, not exactly mortal, but not demigods either. Still, I answered their question, hoping it would send me home. With a small cough, I looked confidently in their eyes, and said "I am Percy Jackson."

**Yeah, sorry it's a pretty cruddy first chapter. Perhaps it will pick up as time goes on. I'm kind of know where this story is going, kind of don't. Leave me a review to tell me what you think of this story, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading my story! **

**- ****Strangebloke****: Yup! I know, about the bigger difference between Percy and Harry, =). It's a bit more explained in this chapter. Very many thanks for your review.**

**- ****kate childof Athena****: I'm not sure when I'll finish it, but it's not done yet. ;) I'm actually not sure yet how Percy's fate is going to turn out…**

**- ****yarra: ****I hope to put some more action in this, if I can. =)**

**- ****Mai Ascot: ****In Draco's POV? Hmm… possibly a chapter in the near future! You may have sparked an idea there! **

**Cookie05****, Blank, ****HarryPotter4life7****, ****orikisbeast,****mangafox****, ****10****th**** Squard 3****rd**** Seat****, ****chings****, and ****NotJustAMuggle**** thank you all so very kindly for reviewing! And now I bring you the second chapter of Percy Jackson: The Death Eater**

**Disclaimer: I, as much as I want to, do not own the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I have ownership of the Harry Potter franchise/ series. If I did, would I really be on here? **

_Percy's POV_

"_My name is Percy Jackson." _

Dolohov, Draco, and the woman all stared at me. After a few minutes, Draco dumbly stated "You have an American accent."

"Yes, yes I do." I replied back, not really sure what to say. After all, what can you say when three people are standing over you (or in Dolohov's case, holding you up…) and pointing sticks at you?

"It still could be Potter!" Dolohov said, although a little less enthusiastic. He let go of me, I was able to sit up just fine without him anyway. Dolohov moved over near the woman. "This boy, 'Percy' as he's calling himself, could be Potter in disguise! He could have hidden his glasses, wand, and scar, made up a fake name, and now is using a fake American accent-"

"One that good? Please. He's probably just a confused Muggle." Behind her, I saw Riptide disappeared and felt it reappear in my pocket.

A hint of rage boiled inside of me. I wasn't sure why, but the way she said the word 'Muggle'- even though I had no clue what it meant- annoyed me. It was like the word 'Muggle' was a harsh way of saying that I was a freak, which I was used to being called, but not by some lady who pretty much didn't know a thing about me.

"I am not a Muggle!" I growled out, which caught them all by surprise.

"Oh, you're not a Muggle?" The woman asked in a baby voice. "Then hold my wand." She purred.

"Auntie Bellatrix! You know that'll burn him up if he's a Muggle!" Draco blurted out.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, but if not, we'll have a real treat on our hands, won't we? Besides, if he is indeed a Muggle, it'll just be one less horrid Muggle for the world."

"Bellatrix! Are you insane? Giving up your only weapon to this person I picked up off the streets!" Dolohov gasped.

She gave a mad grin. "It's not the first time I've been accused of being insane." She said in a mock baby voice. Then she turned to be. "Open your hand Percy." She ordered, her voice with an edge of ice in it.

I don't know what make me unclenched my fist, but I did. She placed her wand inside my hand and waited. I thought that I would burn to ashes right then and there.

But I didn't. Instead, Draco's eyes widened, Dolohov looked shocked, and Bellatrix gave a wild cackle. She took back her wand and gave me a look over. I didn't realize it, but I had been holding my breathe. I quickly took a gulp of air as she turned back to Dolohov and Draco.

"What are the odds of you picking up a stray wizard off the street?" Draco asked Dolohov.

"Wizard?" I asked, confused. "Like, as in movies and books and stuff?"

Now, it was all three of my captors turn to be confused. "You're not a wizard? But how did the wand not burn you right up?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord will find this interesting." Bellatrix mused.

"We must contact him at once!" Dolohov exclaimed, lifting up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of what looked like a skull with snakes coming out of it. He went to place two fingers on it when Bellatrix snatched his hand away.

"Are you mad? The last time our Dark Lord was interrupted during a mission, he nearly went and killed us all! The boy can wait until he comes back!" Bellatrix hissed.

"What will we do with Percy until his return?" Draco asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Although, to my understanding, that may just be the way Draco talks…

Bellatrix shrugged again. "Throw him in the dungeon for all I care. I'm going to wait for our master's return." With that, she seemed to float away.

Dolohov sneered after her. He glanced at Draco. "You do it, boy." He grumbled, and stalked off.

Draco and I stared at each other. He shuffled uncomfortably. He looked up, down, left right, and then back at me. Finally, after a long awkward pause, he said, "You do look a lot like Potter."

I snorted. "Thanks, I hadn't figured that out."

He swallowed then moved around back behind me. He pulled me up by the chains that were wrapped around my wrist and began to push me forward. He was leading me to a stair case on the other side of the room.

"You remind me of somebody." I told him.

He froze. I could almost feel his shocked expression. "Oh? An American, I presume?" He sort of whispered.

"Yeah, a dead one." I said, realizing he reminded me a lot of Luke.

Draco seemed to un-tense behind me. "Oh, ha, ha, Jackson. You Americans have horrible jokes."

"I wasn't joking. He was a hero." I said.

"Oh." Draco said uncomfortably. We began to move again towards the stairs. He sort of shoved me down most of them, mostly because I was only half resisting. I really wanted to find out who this 'Dark Lord' was. I kind of half excepted it to be Hades when he showed up.

"You should leave your chains on," Draco said, as we got to the bottom of the stairs. He unslid a bar that was keeping a door locked. "He-who-shall-not-be-named won't kill you as fast if you obey him." Draco said, pushing me into the dark dungeon. "By the way, you're lucky I didn't turn you in right away. You look only slightly like Potter." I heard the door slam shut behind me, and then heard the bar lock it back into place. I then was left alone in the dark.

Not really sure what to do, as I very well could not reach Riptide, which was in my front pocket, I shouldered my way over to the wall. I couldn't see an inch in front of my nose, so instead of thrashing about, I sat down. I put my head on my knees and thought.

I began to think not of how I would get out of there, however, but of the ocean. I began to become in a dream-like state, thinking of the ocean and wondering if I would ever see it again, where I heard a small cough.

I sat up straight and looked around. Of course, I wouldn't be able to find who made this noise. I then said, as intimidatingly as I could while I was sitting on the ground with my hands chained up behind me, "Who's there?"

"Me." a voice said next to my ear. I jumped and heard something drag its way across the floor.

The next moment, light flood the area, and I saw a girl holding a burning piece of wood, while an old man was lying on the floor half-dead behind her. A short… thing was only a couple of feet away from where I had been, staring at me.

The girl had large-spacey-blue eyes, long, pale almost-white blonde hair, and seemed about the same age as Draco. The half-dead man was bone thin, hair crazy stick-up longish grey hair, beard stubble, and raggy clothes. The thing that had said 'Me' in my ear was very short, had a long nose, two pointed ears, beady black eyes, wispy white hair hanging around a bald spot on its' head. The thing seemed to have a permanent scowl on its' face.

"Oh, hello. My name's Luna." The girl said in a spacey British voice. She seemed very out of place for a prisoner in a dungeon. "That's Griphook," she said, pointing to the thing that was sneering at me, "And that's Mr. Ollivander." She said, pointing to the half-dead man.

I stared at them all, too shocked by whatever was going on to really speak. The girl set the burning piece of wood in a rusty old curved inward hook on the wall. "Should last us about 7 minutes or so. The light, I mean." She said to no one in particular.

She then came over and sat down next to me. "Do you want me to untie your hands?"

I gave her a pitying smile, and then turned around to show her that it was chains and not rope. "Oh, they only used rope for me and Griphook, I don't know about Mr. Ollivander, since he was here when I got here."

She then began to idly look at the wall on the opposite side of the dungeon, the side where the light didn't reach. She then looked back at me. "You look like my friend Harry. Only, too muscular and too tan."

I gave a light chuckle. "I know. That's why I'm here."

She looked a bit amazed to hear my accent. "Oh, you're American! Tell me, are there wizards in America? Are you one of them?"

I set my head against the wall and sighed. "I don't know if there are wizards in America, since I'm not one of them. Right now, I'm just an unfortunate guy who happens to be chained up."

Luna's eyes studied me. "If I had something to cut the chains, I would."

I immediately thought of Riptide, but I was afraid that she might either freak out; or that I would get in even more trouble for removing the chains. I decided the later would be more likely, although I could always fake like they were still together. I turned my head so I was looking at Luna.

"Go into my front pocket."

"Hm?" She said.

"Go into my front pocket and take out the pen."

Instead of questioning why, she did as I said. She took out Riptide and looked at it. "What do you want her to do, scribble on you? Or shoot ink into the Death Eaters' eyes?" Griphook sneered.

It was the first that I had heard him talk since he startled me. I glared at him, and then said to Luna "Take off the cap."

Luna removed Riptides' pen cap, revealing the three foot bronze gleaming sword. Mr. Ollivanders' eyes widened and Griphooks' sneer fell into a look of surprise. "Oh, it's a sword." Luna said not fazed by it at all.

I turned around, so she could cut the chains, when we heard foot steps on the stairs. Luna quickly threw the the sword across the room, and luckily for us, the torch extinguished itself. I could just barely see Riptide gleaming in the corner. Praying that who ever was coming down the stairs didn't see it, I turned towards where I thought the door was.

A man stood in the now-open doorway. He was balding, with patches of mousy brown hair here and there. He had thick eye-brows with beady-watery-blue eyes underneath them. He was pleasantly plump, with pale skin and a glowing hand. The man wore a tattered dark colored cloak, with a vest and velvet pants underneath. He gave an audible sniff, and searched the room. "Jackson." He said.

When I didn't get up to go to him, he grumbled a bit and fumbled inside his coat. He pulled out a stick-wand- and mumbled a word. The end of the stick- wand- lit up and he stretched his arm out in front of him. A small ray of light from his wand gave away my face and he gave a toothy grin, showing off his grimy teeth.

"You've got an audience with The Dark Lord." He said. Luna gasped behind me. "Careful though, he's not in a good mood, and I have to clean up any bodies he ends up killing."

The man had a very fear-filled voice, and he really didn't seem to be that powerful. I thought about trying to overpower him. If only I could cut the chains…

"Come, Jackson. Nox. Imperio!" As he said nox, his wand's light went off, and I take it Imperio was supposed to do something too. Only nothing happened.

I could just barely see the outline of his frustrated face from the light by the door. "Imperio!" He yelled again, pointing his wand at me. Again, nothing happened. "Imperio! Crucio! Stupefy!" With the last one, a jet of scarlet light shot out from his wand and came barreling towards me. When it was within three inches from my chest, however, it bounced off me and flew into the wall.

The man flicked his wand, as if to see if it was working right. A shower of red sparks came out of the end, which seemed to confirm some thought of his. He muttered something, and ropes appeared in front of him. They flew at me, but just like the jet of light, steered off course from me at the last second and fell to the ground. Grumbling, he went to pick them up. I saw this as my chance to escape. When he bent over to get them, I gave him a good hard kick in the head. The man slumped to the floor, unconscious.

I looked over to where I believed Luna was. "Get my sword, and cut my chains." I instructed her.

There was a hush of movement, and the next moment my arms were free. Dangling broken chains hung off each arm, and I turned around to thank Luna. But, to my surprise, it was not Luna who had cut the chains, but rather Mr. Ollivander. He fell to the ground a moment later. He was able to lift his head, and in a defiant voice, say "Go."

I turned, grabbed Riptide from the ground, and ran up the stairs.

_Third Person's POV_

Luna watched as the boy called 'Jackson' ran up the stairs. She then quickly rushed to Mr. Ollivander's side. "Why did you tell him to go?" she asked in a soothing voice.

Mr. Ollivanders' eyes moved to her face. "Because, my dear, any Muggle who can deflect spells must be special." And with that, he sunk into a deep dream. **(A/N No, I didn't kill him. I just figured after not moving and not being fed, any action of standing and swinging a sword would exhaust you.)**

_Percy's POV_

Fleeing up the stairs, and running through the room that I woke up in, I realized something. There must be more than four or five people in this house. _This must be an entire gang of wizards! And do I even know if Riptide can cut through their skin? _

I skidded to a halt.

_Don't panic. _I told myself. Giving a quick look around the room to make sure nobody was there, I ran to the only window in the room, hoping to be able to see where I was. I looked outside, and my jaw dropped. Outside, there were long hedges lining a winding road leading to what I presumed to be the front door. Albino peacocks roamed leisurely throughout the yard and lawn. Out at the very front, as I could see over all of the hedges, I saw a big black gate. Peering out the corner of the window, I could tell that I was in a mansion of sorts, several stories high, with two wizards in cloaks and masks hanging around the front door.

Since I was so amazed by where I was being held captive, I didn't really hear the person behind me, until they cleared their throat. Spinning on my heel, with my sword drawn, I found myself facing Draco with his wand drawn. He glanced at my sword with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Where did you get that sword?" Draco asked casually, as if he were complimenting an article of my clothing. He didn't lower his wand, however. He kept it point and prim at my chest.

"It's just something that I never can leave home without." I said with a shrug. "Where's your master? Off killing puppies?"

Draco suppressed a smile. "That something less evil that he's done…" he muttered.

"What's his name?" I asked, trying to catch him off guard.

It worked, too. Draco hesitated, not really sure if he should tell me his master's name or not. I saw Draco's moment of hesitance as an opening and I charged at him, my bare feet echoing on the stone floor. His mouth fell open in a gape and he stuck both of his arms over his head to protect himself, his wand clattering to the floor in the process. I quickly locked both of him arms around behind his back with one of my own arms, and held Riptide to his throat. I didn't press it into it, incase it just passed through him, but rather held it at a small distance away. Draco, instead of fighting back like I thought he would, suppressed a sob. I titled my head confused by his reaction. He seemed much stronger than just a sniveling fool…

"Please don't kill me! Please! Just let me take you to him! He'll kill my family if I don't return with you!" Draco pleaded.

I froze. Draco somehow was able to find my weak spot, the matter of family. I couldn't just let Draco's innocent family pay for Draco's mistake of letting me go. And besides, they couldn't harm me without hitting my Achilles' heel.

I let go of Draco's arms and clicked Riptide back into its' pen form. Draco stopped his sobbing and turned around to look at me. His expression was clear that he thought his entire family was about to be gone in matter of seconds. I gave him a nonchalant look and a shrug of the shoulders. "I'll go with you to your master," I said.

Draco's astounded expression was quickly put to a damper as I said "On one condition."

"What?" He asked skeptically.

"You have to let me cut your hand with my sword."

Draco's expression quickly went from ecstatic to horrified. "Why?"

"I need to see if I can cut wizards' skin." I explained. He seemed to ponder this for a moment, so, to set his mind about it, I said "I just saved your family. Please, do this as a favor in return. You're probably one of those people who does not like owing others favors in return, right?"

Draco let out a distressed sound, and then held out his hand. He gave a quick look around for Riptide. "Where…?" I clicked the pen in my hand, and it re-extended to its' three foot bronze sword. "Oh." He said in a small voice.

I looked down at Draco's hand. It was pale and shaking. "Just do it already." He mumbled. I sliced downward, and, to my displeasure, saw nothing had happened. Riptide had passed right through his hand. Draco opened his eyes and, to his confusion, saw nothing had happened. "Did you do it already?"

"Yeah."

"And I didn't get cut?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't I get cut?" he asked, curiosity present in his voice.

"I'll tell you later, if I get a chance." I clicked Riptide and put the now-pen back into my pocket. Draco seemed amused by the fact that my sword could turn into a pen. "Are you going to take me to your master now?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. He then locked both of my arms behind my back. "What-" I began, but he stopped me. "It's to make it look like you were putting up a fight, so I have an excuse for being this late." I sighed, but put up with it. Just as we were about to march out, Draco said wait. He picked up his wand, and gave a casual flick of it towards the sofa that was in the room. The sofa instantly got huge rips and looked like it had been in a battle of its' own, complete with burn marks.

"Impressive." I said, and we marched out of the room, me with my arms held behind my back, and Draco with his wand pointed at my neck.

_Third Person's POV_

Lord Voldemort's cold eyes scanned the door once more. He was sitting on a marble thrown at the top of five stairs. His wand was at his side, and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stood at the end of the stairs, awaiting their fate.

A twisted smile rose on Lord Voldemort's face. "Well," he began, his cold voice echoing around the almost empty room, "it looks like Draco failed. It is time for you two to pay the price."

Narcissa chocked back a sob, and Lucius put his arm around his wife. Voldemort raised his wand, and with a chilled smile, let loose the words that he knew would end these two people's lives, one at a time. "Avada-"

But Voldemort became interrupted by the sound of two voices coming towards the door. One voice was cussing and every now and then you could hear the voice holders' body thrash. The second voice would yell and reprimand the first, followed by a hollow thunk.

Intrigued, Voldemort waited, and, in a short few seconds, the two voice holders' burst through the door. Narcissa and Lucius turned towards the door. Narcissa bit her tongue to hold back a relieved sigh, and Lucius rubbed Narcissa shoulder.

"Ah Draco, my boy," Voldemort said. "You have returned victorious."

**Not really much of a cliff-hanger, sorry. This chapter was a bit longer than the last, and hopefully had some entertainment value in it. I will try and update every Sunday until this story is finished. Please remember to review, so I can make this story at least okay. Thanks, and I'll try and post next Sunday (or not sooner if I'm to stay inside on these up coming rainy days...) Until then, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again with another chapter! **

**- ****Chings: ****Oh! Thank you! I couldn't remember if Ripdtide uncapped or clicked! And yes, more demigods will be appearing, =).**

**- ****Yarra: ****Perhaps, ;).**

**- ****10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Street: ****Oh, they're there since I'm trying to follow the book, sorry about that confusion!**

**- ****ShoshonaTheRose: ****I might send Nico in at one point, but not by his father's bidding. But I defiantly will add something about Hades hating Tom in the story somewhere.**

**^I'm just going to be answering questions up here, or certain reviews that seem to have a question-like quality about them. I do acknowledge every single review and appreciate them very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't need no stinking disclaimer! We already understand that I am not J.K. Rowling nor Rick Riordian! **

_Draco's POV_

"Thunk me in the head."

"What?" I said, confused. I was bringing Percy to his doom. And he was allowing me to.

"Thunk me in the head whenever I struggle. It'll look like I'm putting up a fight. Do you want to get in trouble or not?"

I stared at the back of Percy's head in disbelief. He wanted me to hurt him… so I could help myself? What strange customs must they have in America…

"Okay?" I said.

Percy then began to thrash about and curse, in a different language. He slammed himself into a wall, my arms still locked behind him. "Hey! Stop that! You filthy Mudblood!" I then tapped him in the head.

He stopped walking. "What was that? A tap? Are you mad at me or reassuring a dog? The insult was good, though. 'Mudblood,' don't know what that is, but you had enough anger in your voice when you said it. It was good."

It was then that I decided Percy was a madman. He was complementing my insult, and telling me to hit him in the head harder. _Strange, strange boy… _I thought.

We progressed through the winding halls, me smacking Percy every time he acted up. He kept whispering things like 'Good job!' and 'Keep it up! I think we're convincing anybody that hears!' It made me wonder how he knew that there was loads of Death Eaters here. Perhaps he saw the guards by the front door…

We arrived at The Dark Lord's audience chamber, an old room that I used to practice spells in when I was small. The Dark Lord had a marble chair installed in it, so he could have a throne-like room. Anyways, I pushed open the door, and to my horror, saw The Dark Lord with his wand raised, as if he were about to kill my parents, whom were on the landing at the bottom of the steps.

"Ah Draco, my boy," The Dark Lord said, "You have returned victorious." I stiffly nodded, and, to add to the whole prisoner thing, pushed Percy in front of me and to the ground. He fell on his knees and looked up at The Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord regarded Percy coldly with his eyes. I glanced over at my Mum, who motioned for me to come over next to her. I gave a small shake of my head, and went to stand on the other side of The Dark Lord. She gave a small disappointed sigh, but didn't say anything.

After a minute or so, Percy raised his one eye brow, and asked in a joking voice, "Dude, what happened to your nose?"

The Dark Lord gave a disbelieving expression. I could practically hear him thinking _Why does this boy so boldly insult me?_

The Dark Lord then turned to me. "What took you so long Draco? I was beginning to think that your parents might never see you again." He said with a cold smile. A shiver went down my spine, and I did all that was in my power not to bolt from the room.

"M-my Lord, Jackson was struggling. He's a very strong boy, and we even got into a tousle at one point. He knocked out Wormtail, by the way." I said, trying to mask the fear in my voice.

The Dark Lord then turned back to Percy, who seemed to be quite interested in the room. He kept glancing at one wall where there was a big, black burnt mark, made by yours truly when I was five.

"So, the mysterious boy has power," The Dark Lord mused. "Bellatrix tells me he could hold a wand without being burnt to ashes, but is not a wizard. How strange."

I watched as The Dark Lord studied Percy again. Then, raising his wand towards Percy, he said in a clear voice, "Crucio!"

I held my breathe, expecting Percy to be sprawling and screaming in pain on the ground. But, instead, Percy just looked up at The Dark Lord, confused. "Was that supposed to do something?" He asked.

A confused look brushed over The Dark Lord's face, but he quickly swept the expression away. "Imperio!"

Again, nothing happened.

Gritting his teeth every so slightly, The Dark Lord yelled out, "Avada Kedvra!" A jet of green light streamed from He-who-shall-not-be-named's wand, and went barreling towards Percy. My mother gave a small yelp and closed her eyes, so she would not have to watch Percy's life less form fall to the floor. My father seemed in fear, as though he were afraid he would be killed next. For myself, my eyes were glued to the whole scene.

As the light hit Percy in the chest, instead of falling over dead like I expected him to, he stared at The Dark Lord like he was crazy (which he is.) Percy grumbled as he dusted off charred bits of his shirt off of himself.

The Dark Lord looked amused and a tad angered, as if he had just gotten most of a Rubik cube, all expect for one line. My mother opened her eyes, and to her surprise, found Percy still alive and breathing. My father was awed by the strange boy who had just deflected all three Unforgivable-Curses without even doing anything. I, on the other hand, felt fear for what this meant for Percy's future.

He-who-shall-not-be-named frowned for a minute, and then got a clever look on his face. "Percy," he said in a soothing voice, one that both shocked and scared me, "Why don't you get up off the floor and come sit on one of the steps?"

I wasn't sure, as of that moment, whether I was more scared of He-who-shall-not-be-named's kindness towards Percy, or the sudden change of He-who-shall-not-be-named's actions. Percy, instead of objecting like I thought he would, shrugged and did as The Dark Lord asked.

"Percy, do you know what our…organization does?"" The Dark Lord asked.

"Kidnaps anybody who had green eyes and kills puppies?" Percy said with a half-hearted smile.

I could tell The Dark Lord was trying to conceal any annoyance with Percy that he had. But there was something in The Dark Lord's eyes. It looked like a hint of joy. "No, Percy. Our organization works to help the world."

I gave a quick glance to my father. He seemed just as confused as I was. "Help, how?" Percy asked.

"Our organization works to get rid of the, so to say, 'ugly' people in this world. Our group focuses on trying to stop the people who harm others. There are people in this wizarding world who want to kill innocent people for no reason." I suddenly realized what He-who-shall-not-be-named was doing. He was trying to persuade Percy that we were the good guys. That we've never harmed anyone. Percy seemed to being listening to every word the The Dark Lord said.

"You see, Percy, there is an Order out there, called the Order of the Phoenix, that targets helpless people that have nothing to do with our world. They hunt down these people, and kill them." The Dark Lord was becoming very convincing with his speech. "They have this one boy, Harry Potter, who is a fugitive. He's killed hundred of people. Thousands, even." He-who-shall-not-be-named now had a certain purr in his voice. "You see, you look like this boy. Not a lot, which was Dolohov's fault for mistaking you to look like him, but just enough that people will notice you. You aren't a wizard, are you Percy?"

Percy shook his head, although he was only half paying attention now. He was twirling around his pen-sword in his one hand, and drumming his fingers on the floor with his other.

"No? But you can hold a wand, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you mind if I get up and walk around a bit?"

He-who-shall-not-be-named seemed to want to please this boy, so he allowed him to do so.

"But you are not a Muggle, are you?" He-who-shall-not-be-named continued, ignoring Percy's constant pacing.

"No, I'm not." Percy said, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"Then what are you?" The question seemed to hang in the air. Percy stopped his pacing and turned towards You-Know-Who.

"I can't tell you that." Percy said, looking He-who-shall-not-be-named straight in the eye.

Percy's defiance startled the Dark Lord, although he did quickly recover and rage and fury quickly boiled up inside of him. "You will tell me what I want to know. Imperio!" Of course, the spell did nothing, which just made The Dark Lord even angrier. "Get Snape." He-who-shall-not-be-named hissed at my father. "Use your Dark Mark to contact him. Tell him to come to the audience chamber. "

My father quickly pressed two fingers to his Dark Mark. I heard in my head, and as I'm sure every other Death Eater heard, my dad's voice say "Snape, the lord wants you to come to the audience chamber." He didn't have to say now. Anybody who didn't immediately come was killed.

As we waited for Snape to Apparate to the grounds (you couldn't Apparate inside) a loud _pop! _echoed around the room. Percy, turning around to see what it was, took a step back when he saw what was behind him. A misty screen was suddenly in front of Percy. He let out a small groan as the girl inside the screen cried out happily "Seaweed Brain!"

The girl looked about 16, was very tan, and had long blond hair. She had piercing gray eyes that seemed to study and take in information. She was wearing, from what I could see, a shirt that was like Percy's, and a warm, winter coat. Grinning from ear-to-ear, her eyes moved over Percy's body. "Not the best time, Annabeth." Percy grumbled.

"I'm sorry Percy, I had to just check that you were… you know…"

"Alive, yeah, I know. But right now, I'm kind of trying to hide my… family heritage from the people who have me hostage."

"Oh!" Annabeth, as I presumed from what Percy called her, looked around behind him. She spotted me and my parents, and then she noticed He-who-shall-not-be-named. Her moth fell open a bit, then she closed it. She looked at him, snorted, and said, "I've seen scarier."

"What the devil is going on here?" Snape said, gliding into the room.

"Glad you could join us, Severus." My dad quietly mumbled.

Snape's eyes scanned the room. They rest on mine own for a couple seconds, and then quickly continued moving. Finally, his eyes rested on Percy and Annabeth. "What form of communication is that?" Snape asked to nobody in particular.

"Never mind that Severus." The Dark Lord said. "I need you to use Occumency on the boy to find out what he is."

"Iris me later." Percy whispered to Annabeth before swiping his hand through the misty screen, clearing it away. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You don't need to mind that, boy," Snape said with a sneer. He then locked eye contact with Percy, who stumbled backwards.

I watched as Snape's expression went from bored to enlightened, to amazed, to horrified. He then quickly let Percy's mind go, which left Percy gasping.

"Hades…scare…ya?" Percy panted out.

"What is the boy, Severus?" He-who-shall-not-be-named snarled, becoming impatient.

"My lord," Snape said, swallowing, "The boy is… a demigod. Half god, half human."

**Sorry that I am a day late with the update! I've had a crazy kind of week… and my apologies go out for the chapter being kind of crappy! I just had the toughest time writing in Draco's POV! Please remember to review, It helps me greatly actually with the story! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Good –(insert time of day here) !**

**-chings: Well, you can find out here!**

**-yarra: Why yes, yes you do detect one!**

**-WishesintheNightsky: I was actually waiting for someone to ask that. No, I do not intend for them to be a couple. If they seem to have any connections that way, it's supposed to be brotherly love, nothing more. =)**

**-Daughter-of-Poseidon16: Uh, I actually don't know why I didn't let Percy use his sword against them. It was something my fuzzy 3:00 a.m. mind came up with, and I go over this at like, 10. I just go with whatever I have written, pretty much. =)**

**-AtlantianA: Mayhaps, he shall.**

**So sorry about the extra late update! (No, I did not intently rhyme…) Just started high school, and I have loads of homework. Updates will start to come later now, sorry about that. I will try to manage one every one and a half weeks.**

****Disclaimer: Really now? Do I look like I need a disclaimer? Do I look like Rowling or Riordan?****

_**The chapter is brought to you by 1:30 a.m.! The time of day when I normally end up writing you this!**_

_Percy's POV_

"_A demigod sir. Half human, half god."_

I watched as Draco's eyebrows rose up, the other two people (who I presumed to be his parents) gawked, and snake-face, that's what I had been calling the guy sitting on the throne, stared at Snape in disbelief. "Half…god?" The pale, nose-less guy asked.

Snape nodded. "Half god, my lord. Greek god, to be exact."

"Greek god?" snake-face asked. His face distorted as if he were trying to recall a memory. After a few minutes, recognition passed over his face. "Ah yes, Greek gods. Myths made by the Muggles over in Greece." **(A/N I'm guessing he may have learned something about them in the orphanage…?)**

I drifted my eyes over to Draco, who seemed confused. He caught my eye, and mouthed the words _Greek Gods?_ I nodded. There was no way to hide it now. After all, Snape had somehow gone inside my memories. (Most) of my life had sped before my eyes, beginning with me being four, the earliest of my memories, and ending with myself in the Underworld, when I was eleven and on my first quest, with Hades bearing down over me. Of course, this had scared Snape, and he quickly got out of my mind. But not before learning what I was.

"My lord, if I may ask, do you know what Greek Gods are? Us being raised in the wizard world… we do not know what they are." The man of the couple asked, a tinge of fear in his voice. Perhaps he was afraid for his life, as if speaking without being spoken to would get him killed.

Snake-face glared at the man, and Snape piped up, as if sensing that snake-face would blow the man to bits. "I have heard about them before. They were myths made up by Muggles in Greece, about twelve main gods, who ruled the earth. Now days, not many people believe in them…"

The man nodded, a thanks maybe, and turned his attention back to snake-face, not uttering a word.

Snake-face was staring at me intently. "So, if the boy is truly part god, what god is he part?"

"Poseidon." Snape said at the same time I said "I will never tell you."

I glared at Snape. I could tell he was barely keeping the smug look off of his face.

"Poseidon," snake-face mused out loud, "which one was he…?" He looked at me, as if expecting that I would just blurt out who my father was.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and curled up my lip. "Yeah, like I'm gonna tell the people who kidnapped me any information about myself."

"He has a point," I heard Draco muttered. Thankfully for Draco, snake-face didn't hear him.

Snake-face studied me. He clenched his jaw, fury burning in his eyes. Clearly, he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted when he wanted.

"My lord, if I may make a suggestion." The man, Lucius, I believe his name was, said.

Snake-face raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Lucius?"

Lucius glanced at me, pointed his wand in my direction, and whispered something. He began to talk to snake-face, but all I heard was a bunch of buzzing, the sound of silence.

I turned towards Snape, a questioning look on my face. I opened my mouth. "Why can't I hear them?" I nearly asked, and then remembered that this was the guy who was just in my head. I really didn't' feel like talking to a dude who knew every detail of my life, well, of eleven years of my life. I shut my mouth and turned back around.

I was getting more anxious, wanting to pace some more, but unsure what reaction I would get from snake-face. Normally, it worked up even more for myself when I felt in danger. And being kidnapped in London kind of counted as 'danger' in my books.

Draco kept glancing back and forth between me and snake-face. He looked… worried, as if something horrible was about to happen. Which, with my luck, probably was.

Lucius turned back around and flicked his wand in my direction again. He was smiling, not a good sign.

Nodding, snake-face said, in a very calm and kind voice, "Percy, you don't have to tell me what your father is god of. However, I would like you to stay here for a couple of days, so we can… get to know each other."

"Yeah, 'cause it would just be so cozy to stay here! In a place where there are crazy wizards running around firing useless spells." I said.

Snake-face's eyes burned with fury. Lucius glanced at him nervously, inching ever so slowly back over to his wife.

Snape, sensing the anger, piped up. "My lord, I must be getting back to Hogwarts, I have a meeting to attend in five minutes-"

"On your way out, Severus, please escort Mr. Jackson to one of the guest rooms." Snake-face grumbled, obviously not pleased to be showing any type of courtesy towards me.

"Yes, my lord." Snape said, and turned around. He swooped over to the door, his black robe filling with air and swirling like water around him. He turned his head slightly back towards me. ""Follow me, Jackson." He said.

I shrugged and began to follow him. I figured I might get a moment of privacy in one of the 'guest' rooms. Annabeth would more than likely IM me any moment. Besides, snake-face seemed like he was about to burst with fury. And it's not like I needed to be there when that happened.

Stepping out of the room, just as the doors were closing, I could hear snake-face let out a roar of frustration. A spell hit the door that had just clicked closed behind me. A sizzling sound came from it, and I shuddered thing what would have happened if that had just hit my Achilles' heel.

Snape led me through the halls, apparently confident that I would not try and run. Going up a few flights of stairs, turning what seemed like hundreds of corners, and winding down endless halls, we finally made it to a guest room.

"This is where you shall be staying." He said in a bored tone. He opened the door. I stepped inside. The walls were pale, pale grey, and the carpet seemed to be made out of mold. No windows were in this room. A bed sat in the far corner, untouched, already made. A black desk stood nearest to me, a lone stool sitting right underneath it. There was also a closet in the room, which had a broken door. Inside of the closet, I cold just make out a huge, dusty black velvet robe. A door led to bathroom, complete with a shower.

"It's so colorful." I said with a sneer.

"I must be going now." Snape said, a boasting-like edge to his voice.

"What's the name of your master?" I asked. I don't know why, exactly, I asked right at that moment. I had a gut feeling that if I didn't ask right then, I would never find out his name, I guess.

A moment of silence passed. I thought maybe he had left, but then I heard him breathe out. "V-Voldemort." He said. Only I misheard him, and thought he said 'Moldywart.'

As I turned around to ask him what it was again, the door swung shut. I could just make out him saying something. I then heard his footsteps echo down the hall. I listened to them till they faded completely. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Cursing, I went over and plopped down on the bed.

My stomach grumbled, and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything for a few days. I wondered when, or if, I would be able to go home. I wanted nothing more right at that second to be at my Mom's apartment eating one of her not-so-famous blue homemade cookies, resting on my own bed. Somehow in my wandering thoughts, I thought of Draco, and how he seemed like a scared, confused, demigod, kind of like the younger kids we get at camp. _The younger kids that I help out with, _I though, _the ones that it's my duty to protect._

Lost in thought, I barely heard when the Iris Message popped up. I did, however, hear Annabeth say "Now's a good time, I take it?"

I sat up and looked at her. She was wearing a camp tee-shirt like I was; only hers' wasn't charred and ripped up like mine. A winter jacket was pulled tightly on her body. Owl earrings dangled from her ears, and she wore her camp necklace. Her blond hair fell down her shoulders , ever so slightly tucked into her jacket. Annabeth's piercing grey eyes studied me intently, sucking up all of the information they could take in.

"Yeah, now's a good time."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive Seaweed Brain." She said with a small sigh of relief. "I contacted your mom before, to let her know that you were alive."

I smiled. It was just like Annabeth to think ahead and give my mom a heads' up that her son was at least still breathing. My mom was probably panicked that I was in another country, although she probably wasn't too worried about what trouble I had gotten myself into. Hopefully.

"Thanks Annabeth." I said.

"Do you know where you are yet?" she asked, looking around the room I was in.

"No. I might still be in England, but I'm not sure."

"Any idea how you're going to get out of there?"

"No," I said, and then hesitated. Annabeth noticed my hesitation, much to my displeasure, and questioned it. "It's just… everyone is so…weird around here. I mean, they're saying they're wizards. I just kind of want to find out what the Hades is going on over here before I leave. There's also a boy here who reminds me of the little kids over at camp..."

Annabeth thought for a moment, a frowned formed on her face. She then nodded. "I can understand you wanting to figure out what's going on over there. And how you would want to protect a boy who reminds you of the little kids. But Percy, you don't know how dangerous it could be over there."

"Yeah, I know. But it's…strange over here. It's almost as if the one guy is a Titan, the way everyone over here acts."

Annabeth let out a small disgruntled sound. "I can tell when I'm not going to get you to change your mind Percy. Fine, but we'll come and get you in a couple of days, IMing you every day."

"I need supplies though, if you can somehow get some to me."

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, I think I know a way to get some to you, if he'll cooperate."

"If who'll-" I began, but I was cut off by her saying "I'll see you in about ten, twenty minutes."

The Iris Message disappeared with a _pop!_ and I was left, yet again, alone in the colorless room.

**Ello…again. Okay, I know, kind of a short chapter, but I'll try and make an update in a couple of days since I've been gone for about two weeks now. This chapter was more of a filler chapter than anything really. I made Percy wanting to help Draco as if he were a scared little kid, 'cause that was the best reason to make Percy want to stay there. If you could take the time to write a review, it would be very much appreciated from the bottom of my heart. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Gah! I am so sorry! I meant to get this posted a while ago! I've been buried in work! Sorry! And this chapter's kind of short, since I wrote it in a half hour to post ASAP. I promise I will update within the next week!**

**- TheDrawer: Yes, yes he is.**

**- The QAS: Oh, thank you! I hate when I make a mistake. =) **

**- pjoperson: The spell is not actually cat on him, it just creates a wall of silence. Like in Deathly Hallows, when Ron, Hermione, and Harry cast the spell while they were upstairs, so no one would hear them talking. It wasn't cast on anybody in particular, just in their general direction. And I forgot that Percy had lost the shield, thanks for reminding me! =)**

**-One more thing, I realized I made the mistake of Riptide uncapping, and not clicking. Thank you to all who showed me the error of my ways. I will try not to make anymore mistakes! :D**

**And I meant to also add in, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, who has reviewed, who has alerted this story, who has favorited it. Seriously, it brings me joy each time I see something of the sort.**

**Disclaimer: Well, my names' not Joanna Rowling, and the last time I checked I wasn't a dude, so I don't think I own these series…**

_Draco's POV_

Unbelievable. That was all I could think. The strange Jackson boy was actually part _God. _True, I had no clue what Greek Gods were. I could pretty much imagine my father saying _Maybe if you had paid more attention in astronomy you would know what they are! _

And now, my father had helped the Dark Lord come up with a plan to help win Jackson over to our side. Unbelievable.

I pulled the cork in the vial. With a sigh, I poured the purple liquid into the mixture I was making. Or rather the Dark Lord was having me make.

"_He's seems to trust you." The Dark Lord had said to me, after Snape and Percy left the room. The sound of burning wood filled the room as the door began to cave in. Funny thing about the death curse, if it hits wood, the wood begins to burn. The Dark Lord stood, and began to walk circles around me, inspecting me as if I were a fine specimen that he were about to destruct_.

"_Draco… do you want to help your master?" The Dark Lord asked, his head right by my ear._

_And who would that be? I almost said out loud. Almost. I knew better than to say what would certainly get me killed. "Yes." _

_The Dark Lord grinned, something that was even scarier than him being angry. "Splendid." He moved over to my father. I let out a tiny breathe, glad that he was no longer right next to me._

"_Lucius… you do have it, correct?" The Dark Lord asked my father._

"_Yes, my lord." Lucius said, and quickly pulled out a small vial from the inside of his robe. "I just obtained it this morning. From Snape. I believe he wanted to tell you about it, but since we had to cast a muting charm over that section of the room, he has no clue that we are about to use it. That, and he also said that it was the potion you had been asking for." My father handed the vial over to The Dark Lord. The Dark lord turned the vial over and around in his hands, inspecting it._

"_You are certain that it makes the person easier to control, yes? Without the Imperious curse?" _

_My father tugged at the collar of his shirt underneath his robe. "No… Snape said he had tried to see if it worked, but he just didn't have the time to, yet."_

_The Dark Lord's mouth was set in a firm line. Then a wicked grin spread across it once more. "Draco, it's your time to service me again. You shall make the Jackson boy a meal. With a special ingredient." He said, tapping the vial with one of his fingernails. _

_I looked worriedly over at my mother. Her face was twisted in concern, but she nodded her head, as if to tell me that I should go along with it. I looked back over The Dark Lord. "It would be my pleasure to service you." I said. I could feel the doom from my words already begin to sink in._

_He-who-shall-not-be-named's lips spread, to reveal his nasty, gnarled teeth. "Excellent."_

I used magic to finish up making the 'poisoned' muffins. We had no clue what this potion would do, and although Snapes' potions were normally right on spot, there was no telling if he actually made a potion that would make it easier to control others, or if it would make people harder to deal with. I still wasn't really sure of which side he was on.

The muffins turned out burnt (I wasn't really skilled in the baking department,) and, walking like there was a steel ball chained to my leg, I walked to the guest room that Percy was staying in.

_Percy's POV_

I decided that the best thing for me to do at the moment, was to shower. I stepped into the bathroom, and nearly started gagging. The scent of mold was heavy in the air. The toilet was green with grime and dirt. Mold lined the entire shower, spreading off into big patches in it. The floor was horribly gritty and the tiles crunched beneath my bare toes. Instead of fleeing from the room, which every sense was telling me to do, I braced the grit and stripped my clothes off. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. Instead of black water, which is what I expected, cold, clear water erupted from the spout.

I took a quick shower, which helped wake me up a little, and grabbed my clothes. With a towel wrapped around my waist, I walked back out to my room. I willed the water off of me as best I could (I was really tired) and it into my clothes. I moved the water around so it would take out most of the dirt. "Nice towel, Percy." I heard someone sniggered behind me.

I whipped around, and found myself facing Annabeth and Nico. Nico was sniggering, and Annabeth was trying her hardest to conceal a smirk. I went red in the face. "Oh, shut it." I said.

Nico shrugged, and then yawned. "I'm tired. You're lucky that I'm not asleep right now."

Annabeth handed him a small square of ambrosia. "Here. Eat it. I'm surprised you could make it that far. From Long Island sound to England is quite a distance." She said.

Nico nibbled on the square while Annabeth gave me a clean set of clothes. I stepped back into the bathroom and changed, since no way was I going to unchanged in front of Annabeth. She had given me another Camp-Half-blood t-shirt, a Yankees hoodie, jeans, and shoes and socks.

When I came back out of the bathroom, Nico was asleep on the bed, and Annabeth was seated at the desk. She was organizing some supplies.

"Good, you're changed." Annabeth said, glancing in my direction. Her eyes brushed over Nico, asleep and cuddling the pillow on the bed. She sighed. "He pushes himself too far. He must be more careful, or he'll burn right up." She then turned back to me, and tossed me an ambrosia square. "Here, eat this. You'll burn yourself up too if you try anything else."

"Thanks." I said, catching the ambrosia. I took a bite out of it, and closed my eyes. The warm taste of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies filled my mouth. I savored the flavor for a bit longer and then swallowed.

"Do you know anything about this place?" Annabeth asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really. Except by the fact that its run by some noseless dude called 'Moldywart' that he wants to help the world. Oh, and there are a bunch of wizards running around here that my sword doesn't work on."

Annabeth frowned. "That's not much to go on, I need more information on this place, so I can figure out whether or not you're in horrible danger staying here."

"Okay, I'll try to get info the first chance I get." I reassured her, grasping her hand.

A desperate look was on her face. "Percy, I can tell when I'm not going to make you change your mind, but please, don't stay here long."

I opened my mouth to reassure her, but before a word could escape my lips, somebody knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." The person said, their voice muffled. They tried to turn the knob and, finding that it was locked, muttered a curse. I could hear them shuffling a little, and then say something. The door then opened up, and Draco entered. He was carrying, weirdly enough, a tray with burnt muffins on it.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nico. "Who is that?"

The door behind Draco shut. I realized Annabeth had disappeared, quite literally. Draco was too preoccupied with staring at Nico to realize that the door had shut by itself. "My cousin." I said.

"How did he get here?" Draco asked, setting the muffins absentmindedly on the desk.

"Same way I did." Annabeth said, and I could practically see her invisible arm wrapping around Dracos' middle. Draco let out a yelp of surprise.

Dracos' mouth suddenly closed, as if by an invisible hand, and he began to struggle. A blade materialized on his throat, and Draco looked down at it with worry. "Annabeth, stop. He's fine. He's just a confused kid mixed up in a big mess." I said.

Draco fell forward ever so slightly, and Annabeth appeared right behind him. Draco looked behind him, a look of surprise present on his face. "Another person? How did you get these people in the room? The door was locked, and you can't Apparate inside!"

"No, but there are shadow's in this room, aren't there?" Nico said sleepily, sitting up. His dark eyes studied Draco's body, and he snorted. "For such a scared looking dude, you make a lot of noise. Now, if you'll pardon me, I need sleep." He began to lie back down.

"Wait, you got in here by the shadows?" Draco asked, confusion spreading across his face.

Annabeth put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We'll tell you what you want to know, when you give us information first."

Draco looked at her, and, under Annabeth's stare, seemed to shrink. "O-okay. Seems fair. Ah, hold on." He took out his wand and waved it. Two deformed looking chairs appeared side-by-side. The one was green, with half a cushion, two and a half legs, and part of the back looked like it was melted. The other chair was blue, with half of a back to it, part of an arm rest, three legs, and a gaping hole off to the side on the seat. Draco cussed quietly. "I never was good at those spells." He mumbled. "Alright, let's exchange information." He said, turning back to us.

"Sure," Annabeth said, plopping down in the green chair. I took the stool, and Draco the blue chair.

"Alright, you first." I said.

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Tell us about your world..."

Draco described the wizarding world to us. I was surprised that there was another world out there, besides the demigod world that, was so different from the mortal world. He told us of the shops, the wizard Ministry of Magic, the school- Hogwarts, and what it was like there (he even made a book called _Hogwarts, a History _appear. Of course, being dyslexic, neither Annabeth nor I was able to read it.) He also told us of the Order of the Phoenix, which he kept pretty basic, and the 'Death Eaters,' which made Nico laugh out loud when he finally woke up. (He kept the Death Eaters' group info pretty much simple, too.) Annabeth kept Draco talking, firing question after question at him.

After about an hour or so, Draco was finally able to make us switch on to the topic of our world. Of course, we kept a lot of the details out of the picture, we only told him about the twelve Greek Gods and which each one ruled. We kept Poseidon's pretty basic, just saying that he ruled the ocean, nothing about him being an earth shaker. We didn't let it slip that Annabeth's mum was Athena, or who Nico's parent was.

"So that's pretty much everything." I finished with.

Draco leaned back in his chair, causing it to wobble. He nodded his head, his expression thoughtful. "So, because of Nico's parent, who you still refuse to tell me who is, you two were able to get here?"

Annabeth nodded. "So, is his parent Hermes, the traveler guy?" Draco asked.

Nico and I sniggered while Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We told you, we're not telling you. So, is the Order of the Phoenix good or bad?"

Draco shrugged. "Depends on who's eyes you're looking through." He responded, not really answering her question. He glanced at me. "How come our spells can't do anything to Percy?"

Annabeth and I shared a look. "How do you know they just don't work on demigods?" Annabeth said.

I glanced at her. I had no clue what she was doing. Draco could actually hurt her! I wanted to warn her to be careful. She must have noticed my panicked look, since she mouthed 'Athena always has a plan' to me.

Draco thought for a moment. "I guess I don't…"

Annabeth leaned forward in her chair. "Are you willing to try a spell?" Her eyes locked themselves on Draco.

Draco shuddered under Annabeth's intense stare. "N-no… I don't want to cause pain…to anymore people." He whispered the last part of the sentence.

"What do you mean, 'to anymore people'?" Annabeth asked, her eyes narrowing.

Draco's face paled. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." His eyes lingered over to the muffins. Draco suddenly jerked up to a standing position. "Percy! I almost forgot! The Dark Lord-" 

"-Moldywart." I interrupted. I really didn't want to call any mortal, or wizard, Lord. I'm sure half of the Gods would be insulted if I did.

Draco looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Moldywart. That's his name, isn't it? I mean, it's kind of silly for everyone to be calling him 'Lord' when he isn't a God." I explained.

An uneasy smile arose on Draco's face. "Moldywart? That's what you think his name is?" He let out a light laugh. "That's not it… but you can stick with calling him that. Just don't tell him I said for you to!" He added, in a panicky way.

Alarmed by how panicked Draco had gotten, I motioned for him to go on. He cleared his throat, and then picked up the tray of muffins. "Moldywart wanted you to have these muffins- only you." He said, eying Annabeth and Nico. He gave me the tray of muffins.

"Um… thanks, I guess." I said, picking up one of the muffins and picking off some of the charred bit. "I'll save these for later, I guess." Really, I planned on flushing them down the toilet.

"No!" Draco yelped.

The three of us looked at him, surprised. He shook his head, and regained his position. "I mean, it's better to eat them while they're fresh. Please." He added, in a begging tone.

Draco got a look on his face that was as begging as starving dog. I sighed, and looked at the muffins. I picked up the one that I had picked some charred bit off of. I looked at Nico, who made a gagging face behind Draco's back. Annabeth gave me a small encouraging smile.

I bit into the muffin. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Draco let out a small relieved sigh. I swallowed the bit I was chewing. A burning pain filled my throat soon after.

"Gah!" I yelled, standing to rush to the bathroom. The burning had become intense, filling my body, making it feel as though I had just eaten lava instead of a muffin. The tray of muffins flew off of my lap.

My eye sight became blurry. I stumbled around the room. Annabeth began to yell. Nico tried to help me. All Draco could do was stand by with a gaping mouth.

I tried to grab at the bathroom door, missed, and the floor came rushing up to greet me. My head bounced when it reached the floor. I began to fade out. The last thing I remember thinking before I blacked out was "Oh great. I get to pass out, _again._ Yay."

**This chapter is done. Finally. I've had half of it written for a while. I then remembered one day 'Oh hey, I have a story I've been writing. When was the last time I updated it?' And then I realized the date. Sorry about that! I will try to update as soon as I can. Review, please! It helps me make corrections. Thanks!**

**P.S. If you have a facebook, you should go like the page 'That awkward moment when Voldemort 'Avada-Kedavra's' you and you survive' I am an admin on that page, Rita Skeeter. It's pretty swell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo! Well, this is an update! A sort-of late one, but an update at that!**

**-**Cult-of-the-jeweled-trident : Neither, ;)

**-**Mai Ascot Interesting word….

**Short Chapter! I know, I know, I'm sorry about that. But I have a good reason for it! I've had writer's overload (it's all explained in the author's note at the bottom.)  
>Disclaimer: <em>"I wanna be a billionaire, so freaking bad. Buy all of the things I never had…" <em>If I was J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan, I would not need to sing that song.**

_Percy's POV_

White.

When I resumed consciousness, that's what clouded my vision. A cloudy like sheet of white. A soft surface lay beneath me. A low voice murmured around me. Sweat stuck to my skin, and my mouth was dry and tasted acidic.

A lump rose in my throat, and a wave of panicked surged through my body. _Have I gone blind? Did that muffin kill me and I am simply awaiting trial in the Underworld?_ _No_, I decided. _I would be more aware of where I was if that were the case._

A moan formed in the back of my throat. The murmuring of the voice stopped. The sound of footsteps started their way towards me. I sat up quickly, and, as a reflex, pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. My head spun, and I felt like I was going to puke. The footsteps immediately stopped.

"Whoa, Jackson, no need to slice me up!" Draco's voice sounded.

I relaxed at first, since the voice was familiar, and then a memory surfaced of whom originally gave me the muffins. I leapt up out of the bed, adrenaline coursing through my body, and grabbed for Draco's collar, where I presumed it was, anyway. My fingers curled around his shirt, and I pushed him up against the nearest wall. I gritted my teeth.

"Where is Annabeth? Nico? Did you blind them too?" I growled, holding Riptide against Draco's neck. Of course, that was a useless thing to do, since the metal would do him no harm, but it still got him to talk.

"They left!" He squeaked. "Rowl- heard ruckus- came in- saw her stab me- hit her with Confundo- Nico- took her- left."

I wasn't sure what 'Confundo' meant, at the time, but I decided to let it slide. Annabeth and Nico were not dead.

I released Draco, but kept Riptide drawn. Because, let's face it, even though a 3-foot sword can not hurt you, it still looks pretty dang frightening when it's pointed at your face. I could hear Draco clutch as his chest, and let out a sigh. It took a minute for him to speak.

"You're blind?"

"...Yeah."

"But you could still grab me."

"Yeah."

"Half-god ability?"

"Yup."

"Can you put the sword down?"

"Nope. Not until you tell me what was in those muff-" I began, but then the world started to shimmer. A sense of relaxation began to form. It was the most wonderful feeling. I felt a floating sensation, as every thought and worry was gently wiped away. I felt immensely happy.

_Put down the sword_ a voice said in my head.

I began to lower my arms, barely aware what I was doing. _Good boy_, the voice said.

_Good boy? What am I, a dog_? I thought. _No._ I said to the voice. I could feel my arms tense back up, bringing the sword to a point at Draco's throat.

_Drop the sword! _The voice commanded.

My fingers began to loosen, but I retightened them. _No._

_Release. The. Weapon. _The voice ordered.

"NO!" I yelled out loud. My vision cleared. The marvelous feeling faded. I could see Draco pinned up against a white wallpapered wall. Riptide's blade was hovering just a centimeter away from his throat. He looked deathly afraid, and, strangely enough, as if he were having a deja-vu moment.

Just as I was about to rejoice at my- once again- found eyesight, my vision was quickly swallowed by that horrid white cloud. I cursed.

"Jackson… leave me be! You can't hurt me with that sword, anyways." Draco said, sounding like a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

I grumbled and recapped Riptide. Draco let out a sigh of relief. After a moment, he spoke again. "Did…you just hear a voice? A moment before hand. When you began to raise your sword up and down." Surprised, I nodded. "And you got a pleasant feeling?"

"Yeah."

"But a spell did not hit you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Are you still blind?" I bobbed my head up and down again.

"You know what's going on?" I asked him, my voice hopeful.

"Not a clue." He lied. His voice gave him away. "You know, Jackson, if you go sit down, I can bring someone in to fix your eyesight." Draco said, quickly changing the subject. I could hear his feet begin to slide towards the door.

"Why don't you just call for someone?" I asked, suspicious.

"Because, Jackson, no one else is on this floor. If I should call for someone, nobody would hear me. "

"Fine, but help me back to the bed." I said, slowly forming a plan. (**A/N I hate to admit I got uncontrollable laughter while writing this part…) **Draco began to protest, saying he should get somebody as soon as possible-so that any other effects that might happen to me would be stopped, but I pointed out to him that I could not really see the bed, let alone make my way over to it. Grumbling, Draco took a hold of my shoulder, and turned my body so that my back was facing him. He then gave me a light shove towards the bed. My knee made contact with its wooden frame.

"There's the bed, Jackson. Just go sit on it, or lie down. I must go tell my father-" The next words Draco said were cut out by a very loud and obnoxious coughing fit. My coughing fit, to be exact.

I began to stagger around the room. I wasn't much of an actor, but I knew how to be sick with enough practice from trying to fool my mom when I was younger. "Water!" I gasped in between coughs. I found Draco's shirt and grabbed the front of it. "Water!" I wheezed, bringing my face close to his. I let out a fit of coughing, which made Draco push me away in disgust.

I staggered to the wall, and began to slide down it. "Water…" I breathed out.

"Jackson! Don't die on me!" He cried. There was some shuffling around. "Aguamenti!"

The moment the water began to flow, I could feel it's presence. Squeezing my eyes shut, and feeling a tugging in my gut, I began to pump the water out of it's source harder.

"What the…?" Draco said, aghast. I heard a glass fall to the ground. A loud _splash!_ accompanied it. I tugged at the water more. Soon, it began to pool at my feet.

I could hear Draco tapping his stick- er, wand on a table, frantically trying to get it to shut off. I felt his eyes land on me. "Jackson!" He yelled. He splashed through the water to me. "Jackson, stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop!"

With one last final tug, and a roar of waves in my ears, a powerful jet of water blasted from Draco's wand. Draco let out a yip and released his wand. The water stopped flowing from the end of it.

I stood up, while raising my hands. True, only about six inches of water flooded the room, but it was enough to use to my advantage. I felt the water swirling around me. Letting out a yell, the water soared towards Draco.

I made contact; the sound of his body hitting the floor a few yards away was enough to tell me this. The air was knocked out his lungs. The water splashed back down to the floor. I kneeled downwards, and splashed some of the water on my face. My vision became clearer than it had been. Instead of an endless field of white clouds, it was like looking through thick fog. I could make out some shapes and few colors.

It then occurred to me that I was not in the same room that I had passed out in. This room was much bigger. A king sized bed with a wooden frame and black sheets sat near my right. The floor was black glass-stone, and white wallpaper coated the walls. A stained-wooden dresser sat on the other side of the room. The door to the room was shut. The window shades had been pulled tightly downwards. However, the weirdest thing that I could make out, was things that looks like windows on the other walls. There were things moving in the windows, that much I could see. Only, the windows were flat, like paper.

I made out Draco's body a few feet away from the door. I splashed my way over to him.

I leaned down towards his ear. "Tell me the truth." I whispered. "I won't hurt you again, I promise."

Draco let out a cough. His head turned in the water. "Ow." He moaned.

"C'mon." I said, offering him my hand. He froze up at the first sight of my hand, but, after a minute, took it. I helped pull him up to his feet. The moment he was standing, he jumped back from me.

His hand groped at his pocket for his wand. Cursing, he looked downwards. Draco spotted the wand in the water below, and he made a mad dive for it.

Standing back up, Draco poised himself with his wand pointing at me. His robes were dripping wet. His body was slouching tiredly. His breathe was puffing out of him in great waves.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? I don't go back on my word. I'm not going to hurt you." I repeated.

He huffed, and then straightened. He smoothed his hair down with his free hand. Draco then fixed his eyes on my face. He seemed to be studying it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Draco asked, "How can I trust you?"

"Seeing as I didn't drown you, I think that's a safe bet that I don't want you dead." He seemed to digest this thought. "And how can I trust you?"

"I didn't kill your friends."

"But you lied to me, how do I know you didn't actually kill them?"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose because I didn't kill you while you were passed out-"

I snorted. "Like you could! Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I'm blind! And you're the one who gave me the poisoned muffin!"

"It wasn't poisoned!"

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"No! I don't! It's like liquid Imperius curse, I'm guessing."

"Liquid, what?"

"Imperius Curse! The curse to control others!" He yelled out, frustrated.

"So you wanted control of me?"

"No! Well, yes, but not me! It was You-Know-Who that wanted control of you!"

"No, I don't know."

"What?"

"No, I don't know who."

"The Dark Lord!" Draco hissed. The moment the sound passed out of his mouth, the door barged open.

"What the hell is all of this water?"

**(This is a long Author's note, but please, bear with me!)  
>Okay! I know this is super-duper late! But I'm having a writer's issue… not writer's block, but writer's overload. I knew where this story was going when I first started it, but now I've gotten several other ideas on where to take it. And then more began to form. It's like I needed a Pensieve with all of the thoughts jumbling around in my noggin. So this is where you come in! Yes, you! The one reading this! I'm going to list a few of the ideas that I had for the continuation of this story, and the one that gets the most votes, will be the one that I do! The options are:<br>**

**A. Percy ends up traveling with Harry in a twist of events.  
>B. Percy ends up at the Shell cottage with Bill and Fleur<strong>

**C. Percy stays at the Malfoy Manor until the war.**

**D. Percy ends up at the Weasley's (honestly, this one is a bit bizarre…)**

**E. or… Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood and that's the end of the story. (:\)**

**Please review with your choice, or send me a PM with it. I'll probably open up a poll on my profile with the same options.  
>Thank you all so much for staying with this story, even with it's late updates!<br>Next chapter will be up in a few weeks/days, depending on how many votes I get in a few days. If I can get a general idea to what would be most ideal, the next chapter will be posted sooner. Ciao for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

'**Sup?  
>Holy hell I'm not dead! It's a miracle! :D<br>But I am seriously sorry that I haven't updated in months! What happened, you might be asking? Well, I don't want to dwell this beginning of this chapter any more than I have, so I'll tell you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I do so wish that I could possess the rights to these books, but alas, no soap!**

_3__rd__ Person POV (Hogwarts)_

Snape stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, which were once filled with joy and laughter, but now only fear and tension coursed through such. It was late in the evening, and most of the students had already filed away to their dorms or were in detention, as it seemed that was where a large majority of the students spent their days now.

Snape gingerly slipped into his own office, not wanting to be spotted by the Carrows. He had enough to worry about, and the last thing he wanted was for his plan to be found out by one of those two nitwits.

By request of Dumbledore -or rather, Dumbledore's portrait- Snape was to create a replica of the Sword of Gryffindor and give it over to Bellatrix's vault when the time came.

Moonlight was the only source of light in the office. The portraits of the past head-masters all appeared to be snoozing, but Snape knew better. He knew them to be watching, waiting for something interesting to happen (and nowadays, something interesting seemed to happen every second.)

Snape crossed the room and gently opened the case containing the sword. He lifted it from its stand, and could not help but marvel for a second at the sword's beauty. True, he was a Slytherin- he had great pride in that- but even he had to admit that it was a sign of true power, even though it belong to Gryffindor. It was going to be a tough task to duplicate the sword, one that would require immense skill and time, but Snape knew he could do it, even with those nosy Carrows snooping about.

Snape took the sword over to his desk and gently set it down. He placed a short pole next to the sword, and then removed his wand from his pocket. Although Dark Magic and potions were more of his forte, he could do Transfiguration just as well.

He began to slowly move his wand over the sword and pole, chanting the spell while doing so.

Snape let his mind wander to when Dumbledore had asked him to produce a replica of the Sword of Gryffindor. He remembered asking why he had to. 

"_Harry will need it." The portrait had said._

_"For what?" Snape had asked, hoping that it would not put Lily's son into even more danger (if that was possible.)_

_"He will know, Severus." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "Severus? Is something else bothering you?"_

_That was one thing Snape always marveled at- how Dumbledore could tell that something was bothering Snape even though Snape had become a master at hiding his emotions._

_"Yes." Snape replied, looking up at the portrait. "That Jackson boy…" Snape had received word that the potion that he had given the Dark Lord had been tested on Percy, with strange effects. Not only had it just barely worked, but it had also blinded the poor lad (which only last for about six hours.) Snape knew the potion would not work to the degree that Voldemort wanted it to, but rather that it would have a stronger effect, much, much, later, one that he knew Voldemort would not be pleased about if found out._

_"Ah, yes, the demigod. How is he?" Dumbledore asked casually._

"_Odd." Snape replied. His usual frown deepened. "He has been with the Malfoy's for 2 months now, and doesn't seem to know the exact plans of the Dark Lo- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He even spent Christmas with them, seeming only the slightest of upset that he was not with his own kin. He's powerful, but childish. I fear that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will figure out how to manipulate him."_

_"Yes, that would be horrible." Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling, a small smile one his lips. "But that won't happen."  
><em>

_Snape wanted to ask Dumbledore how he knew, but kept his mouth shut. He knew Dumbledore well enough to know that he would explain after a moment or so._

_"In my time, I have come across a demigod or two, and I know by all means how they are. Don't let their ADHD fool you, Severus. I'm certain that Perseus knows more than you think. Tom will try to use Perseus, that I have no doubt about. But from what you've told me about him, I don't think you have to worry too much. He is a son of Poseidon, correct?" After Severus confirmed such, Dumbledore smiled again. "Then you have no need to worry. Poseidon is a great man; I've even had the pleasure to meet him. However, he can be quite stubborn, he can't really be controlled, and, as the saying goes, like father like son."_

_Snape let the words soak in for a moment. As long as Voldemort didn't twist Percy's mind too much, he would be fine. _

"_Where should I put the real sword?" Snape asked as his thoughts mulled around. _

"_That, Severus, is for you to decide." Dumbledore's portrait said, "I can trust you know the best spot for it."_

_Snape nodded thoughtfully, swiftly turned from the portrait, and exited the room._

Snape stopped moving his arm over the pole and sword, and gazed down at his handy-work. It seemed that the two objects in from of him were identical.

Snape picked up the object that had once been a pole, and gently carried it over to the case. Setting the new sword inside, he let out a breathe. Just as he'd done almost a million times over the course of the past 17 or so years, he muttered "For Lily," as he quietly exited the office, beginning his pursuit of finding Harry and giving him the actual sword.

_Percy's POV_

"Ew, what is this?" I asked, picking up a vial of slimly green liquid and swirling it. At least, it looked like a liquid, though with the chunks in it, it was hard to tell.

Draco glanced at what I was doing, and scowled at me. "Stop that! You could set off an explosion if you're not careful!"

I shrugged my shoulders, and set the vial back down. I continued to look around the room. Multitudes of vials and jars of different things were strewn about. Eyeballs peered at me from different coloured liquids. Slugs, spiders, and other sorts of animals were locked away in different sized jars- some living, others not so much. Different shades of slime decorated one wall. Draco had called this room the potion vault. I called it odd, even for my standards.

"You know, they're still trying to figure out how to punish you for freeing the goblin. Obviously the Cruciatus Curse isn't going to work, and locking you away won't do us any good either- what with your friends popping in every now and then." Draco grunted as he continued to rifle through different vials. _  
><em>  
>A light frown brushed my face. "It made no sense why he was a prisoner. I can understand why Luna is- printing lies about you guys with her father is pretty bad. And the wand maker supplying stronger wands to the other side makes sense for him being down there. But the goblin? He was innocent. It seemed as though you guys just picked him up for being different. Anyways, after four months of being here and hearing no threats from him that he was going to eat my flesh, I figured he would be fine to go." I explained, watching Draco curse to himself.<p>

"…Right. A monster… which you set free... That makes sense."

"When you find a monster that really means no humans any harm, you probably should let them go. Imprisoning them has no purpose."

Draco let out an annoyed sigh, "You can be really stupid, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told that once or twice." I replied, inspecting a jar of crickets. One jumped. "But I wasn't the idiot who got himself turned into a ferret."

I gave a half glance out of the corner of my eye to see his reaction. His face was bright red.

"Y-you got yourself turned into a guinea pig, you tosser!" He sputtered angrily.

"Yeah, that kind of sucked." I said with a laugh.

Draco was quiet for a few more moments. I had forgotten (again) that Draco was not really used to light teasing. I understood why, heck, his school could have given the Furies shivers with how cruel it was. (Though, Draco had insisted that it hadn't always been so tough.)

"This is impossible!" Draco finally groaned out, throwing his hands up in the air exasperated. "There is no way that I could find the vial when only knowing its bottle shape."

Just as I was about to ask if I could help, Draco's father entered the room, looking panicked. He worriedly addressed Draco. "They think they found Potter. Not another look-a-like." Lucius said, giving a quick glance in my direction.

Without a word, Draco followed his father out of the room. I followed closely behind them, figuring that if this guy really was as powerful as they said, I might need to step in and help them.

We reached the drawing room, and Lucius and Draco both automatically sat down in the chairs in front of the marble fireplace. I awkwardly stood behind Draco's chair, not really sure of what to do.

I looked down at Draco. His skin was as pale as the marble fireplace beside him, and he looked sick to his stomach. His hands gripped the arms of the chair tight enough to rip the fabric off.

As several figure entered the room, Lucius stood from his chair. I recognised the group of Snatchers that had brought in the new prisoners and frowned. This group annoyed me just as much as the Ares' cabin, and that was saying something.

I looked over at the group of prisoners they had brought in. There were five of them in total- three boys, a girl, and Griphook. I was disdained to see Griphook had gotten himself captured again.

The first boy had bright red hair, a long nose, and freckles covering his face. He was very tall and gawky. His clothes were cleaner looking that the others, though, which suggested he had been in a home recently. I could not say the same for the others.

The second boy looked as though he had been slammed by a metal chair in the face several hundred times. His dark hair just barely covered his swollen eyes, and came down to his shoulders. He had a pair of glasses on crookedly. The girl was tied to his back.

The third boy looked as though he was a run-away, with slightly tattered clothes, but that was the most I could see of him. He was tied back-to-back with the red head.

"What is this?" Lucius drawled, putting on his fake façade of acting calm.

"They say they've got Potter," Draco's mother said, "Draco, come here."

Draco stood from his chair, turning paler if that was possible, and shuffled over to the group of prisoners. If I said I had been surprised that the guy who looked like he'd been tied to the back of a truck and driven around for miles on-end was the big threat that Draco was supposed to confirm, I'd be lying.

"Well, Draco?" His father asked, "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't – I can't be sure," Draco said, his voice only hinting his true fear. I suppressed a smile. Even though Draco was involved with a group that tortured their enemies, he didn't seem to want to help them.

Narcissa glanced over in my direction. Her look conveyed everything she was feeling- panic, excitement, worry for her son, anxiety- everything my mom usually felt. Just looking at her gave me a wave of guilt for not being with my own mom for the past four months. I gave her a comforting smile and turned my attention back to the Snatchers.

I watched as the group squabbled over the boy who looked beaten. Lucius looked excited, Draco looked sick to his stomach, and Greyback looked bored. After a while of debating, they spun the boy around so the girl was facing them. The girl had bushy brown hair, dirty clothes, and a smart look in her eyes; much like the one Annabeth wore. I longed to hold Annabeth again just from looking at the girl.

The Snatchers and the Malfoy's continued their discussion of what to do with the new found people, until the drawing room door opened. I groaned when I realised who it was.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"__

Bellatrix entered the room and began to circle the group of captured enemies. Bellatrix both frightened and annoyed me. She was completely mad, and seemed to believe she had some higher power that would make her more desirable to Lord Moldywarts.

She began to argue with the Snatchers and Lucius about who got to claim the honour of finding Potter, until she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes fixed onto something Greyback was holding.

I squinted and looked closely at it. My eyes took in the sword, and I let out a low whistle of impress. _I wonder if it's one that could harm wizards..?_ I thought idly to myself. It wouldn't hurt to have a sword nearby that I could use against the enemy if ever need be.

Bellatrix began to flip. Apparently, it was a sword that could harm wizards. She removed her wand with a quick swipe and began to Stupefy the Snatchers. My eyes widened, and I wanted to call out to her to stop. What could be so important about that sword? They didn't think I would use it against them, did they?

Greyback, who was currently being humiliated by Bellatrix, admitted to finding the sword in the tent of the captives.

"Draco, move this scum outside," Bellatrix said, motioning to the unconscious men on the floor. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

She couldn't be serious. Why should they be killed for finding the sword?

"They don't deserve to-" I began to say right as Narcissa began to say "Don't you dare speak to Draco like-"

Draco, without saying a word, followed his aunt's orders and began to drag the men out of the room. I decided to lend him a hand; the poor kid looked like he was ready to keel over any second.

We both dragged the men out of the room in silence. The only sound was our feet hitting the floor, and the gravel being pulled along with the guys. We reached the courtyard, and I frowned.

"They don't deserve to die. They did nothing wrong. All they did was find a sword" I said.

Draco let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, a sword that belongs to Aunt Bella. And it sounds like they stole it from either Snape or her vault."

"Oh." I stared down at the man at my feet. He was drooling in his forced slumber. "Still… shouldn't they get a trial or something?"

Draco shook his head, and headed back into the building. He stopped at the doorway. "Percy… how about you head back to your room?" He suggested.

I could tell, though, from his tone of voice, it wasn't really a suggestion, but rather a command. "Why?"

"It won't be smart to be about when Aunt Bella's in a rage." He explained. "You could get… oh. Right."

I smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll just stay away from her for a bit." I began to drag the men into the bushes. Hopefully they could be somewhat hidden so she wouldn't see them. (Wishful thinking, I know. Though, in this position, it was let the thieves win, or have Draco be horribly punished, and he hadn't done anything wrong.)

"I'm going to go back to the drawing room… they might need me. Just… don't come in there. Okay?"

I frowned, and turned to look at him. "What do you do to the other prisoners, Draco?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he went inside, and I was left with three sleeping dudes as company.

_ 

When a half-blood's curiosity kicks in, it kicks in hard, and the temptation of finding out is too hard to resist. I began to tip-toe down the hallway to the drawing room, when I heard a blood-curdling scream. Forgetting being quiet, I took off down the hall and drew Riptide.

I came to the drawing room and cracked the door open. Bellatrix was standing above the girl with bushy hair as she twisted and contorted in pain on the floor. "Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix was yelling at her.

Bellatrix withdrew a silver knife from inside her robes, and got down on the floor with the girl. She began to carve something into the girl's skin, and the girl began to scream.

"Stop!" I yelled, running into the room.

Bellatrix looked up from her position on the floor. The girl began to softly sob. "Get out of here, boy, if you know what's good for you!" She hissed.

I opened my mouth to argue with her, when a pair of hands emerged from me and rested themselves on my shoulders. I looked up into Lucius' face. He gave me a cold smile. "Percy… why are you out of your room?" 

He then began to half-drag me back to my room, not uttering a word. He pushed me into the bland room, and shut the door behind me. I heard the lock slide into place, and I sword out loud.

I could hear the girl's screams and pleas for mercy and Bellatrix's own angry voice even from my room. Bellatrix would kill that girl if someone didn't stop her.

"HEY!" I yelled out. I got no answer. They did not care, I realised, if the girl was killed. So what if she was an enemy? She was defenseless, and there was no honour in that.

I pulled Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. Using the handle of my sword, I began to smash the door handle. After five or six good whacks, the handle cluttered to the ground. I gave the door a solid push, and it opened with easy.

I rushed to the drawing room. No way would I let someone who seemed to have no crimes die. So what if she stole a sword? Yeah, she could be locked up, but being killed was just crazy.

When I burst through the door, I was certain I was staring at uttermost madness. I entered the room just as the chandelier fell to the floor in a glorifying explosion of chains and crystals. The chandelier fell on top of the girl with bushy hair, and Griphook, who was now holding the sword.

Draco doubled over, his hands flying to his face as blood began to pour from it.

I ran to Draco just as the first boy from before- was that Harry Potter? His face had cleared up, and it was clear that yes, it was Harry Potter. The boy reached Draco before I did, and stole three wands from Draco's grip.

The boy yelled "Stupefy!" at Greyback, and the werewolf flew though the air.

I opened my mouth, slightly stunned. Okay, so it made sense now why this guy was supposed to be a huge danger.

"Dobby!" Narcissa screamed. I spun and looked at the doorway. A small creature with huge eyes and ears trotted into the room. He was wearing mismatched clothes and socks. "You! _You _dropped the chandelier -?"

"You must not hurt Harry Potter!" He squealed. Narcissa's wand fell from her hand at the sound of a loud crack.

Bellatrix began to curse at him. "How dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends." The elf yelled back defiantly.

Harry seemed to take this as his cue, and he, the girl, Griphook, and the red-headed boy all rushed to the elf.__

Before I even knew what I was doing, my feet were in motion, and I was lunging as the snapping elf. Everything seemed to slow down. I could see the dagger flying through the air towards the elf, and the small creature beginning to disappear. _I have to stop him_, I thought, and threw myself at the creature. The silver knife and I reached the small form at the same time, and with the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh accompanying us, we were pulled into a dark abyss with a loud _POP!_

**_**

**Well, I am deeply sorry about not updating for such a long time. I did not really forget about this story, I just kind of forgot that I kind of need to sleep as well as function with daily life. Who knew?**

**I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story, even though I haven't updated in such a long time. You are all 'siriusly' supermegafoxyawesomehot.**

**By the way, the winning option was A, so you guys will get to see Percy travel with Harry. Don't worry, Draco will still be a part of this story, but not as a Draco-travels-with-Harry-as-a-fourth-member type of story.**

**I will update within the month, as best to my abilities. Sorry if this chapter has some spelling mistakes, I did not get a chance to check for them. I will check back later.**

**Oh by the way, this is going to sound really odd, but I finally figured out why the weapons won't harm the wizards. Think of the meaning of the word Muggle- non-magical being. Which means a wizard is just the opposite of that- a magical human being. Their weapons cannot harm humans, even if the humans are magical. (I am so sorry if that makes no sense what so ever. I tried to have it make sense…)**

**One more thing, I would love to change the summary of this story, since it's kind of… lacking…? If any of you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Thank you!**_  
><em>


End file.
